


Cover

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, BaekhoFox, GuanlinIsBaekminSon, M/M, SlightlyGuanlin, minbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: "Just to make it clear, he's just a cover""Do I say something?" Minhyun said in a hushed tone to his lover on the other line."Then, why are you acting jealous like this?"





	Cover

"Just to make it clear, he's just a cover"  
"Do I say something?" Minhyun said in a hushed tone to his lover on the other line.  
"Then, why are you acting jealous like this?" Dongho put on his seatbelt and fix his rear mirror.  
"Whatever Dongho ya. I can do whatever I want. You said so yourself last time we met." Minhyun get up from his shared bed with Seongwoon and very gently walked towards the window. His heart clenched a bit when he saw nothing outside. Then again, it's two in the morning. It's not like he's dating a superman that can fly to wherever he is when he wanted to.  
"Minhyun ah, let's just stop. Tonight you're being irrationally sensitive, I don't understand why, but incase it's because of Bumzu hyung, then you need to understand he's nothing but a hyung. Don't be angry, please." Dongho emphasized the word 'incase' with a higher tone hoping his lover can understand him.  
"Whatever." Minhyun drag a chair towards the window and sit there as he look out to the empty street.  
"Minhyun ah." Dongho called him as he was being too silent.  
"Hmm?" Minhyun has a lot on his mind, and the biggest problem probably he's missing this person on the other line so much, but it's not like he can just ask him over right now. He's supposed to be angry and not want to see him. He should be keeping his pride. So he won't tell Dongho that.  
"I'll hang up now okay, I need to drive home." Dongho dragged his words. Minhyun can hear how Dongho doesn't want to hang up too. Minhyun is stubborn so he just said goodnight without the sounding smooches he used to give if they were on a better terms.  
"Bye Minhyun ah." Dongho said for the last time before he put the call off.  
Minhyun mind wandered around as his eyes keeps focusing on the empty road outside his apartment. Sleepiness finally hit him but as stubborn as he is he didn't get up and kept still on the seat till finally sleeps took over him.  
\---  
Dongho knew it was mostly his fault. He should have told Minhyun of the plan. He hates to lie to him but in truth he's just doing all this for him.  
Minhyun is currently the best of the best star. If they are to meet and be found out by other people, the rumor will resurfaced again. He doesn't want to put Minhyun in danger. He doesn't want to risk Minhyun's career. That's why he brought Bumzu along to their supposed 'date'.  
Now that rice had became porridge, and Minhyun is jealous of Bumzu, he needs to straighten up everything again. Dongho just never expected Minhyun will get jealous of Bumzu. Minhyun had said he's not the jealous type. Minhyun knew he and Bumzu hang out together most of the time. So this act is really unexpected.  
Dongho doesn't want to left things as it is. He doesn't want to not do more so he turns on his car and heads to where Minhyun is.  
When he arrived in front of the apartment he could see a small light is up right in Minhyun's and Seongwoon's room. He tried to call them both but no one is answering. In the end he called Guanlin and asked him to open the door to their shared apartment.  
\-----  
Minhyun is a light sleeper. It's really rare for him to not wake up from a call. But he did and he's really startled when he heard someone knocking on his door.  
He wipes sleep off of his face and look outside only to see the familiar car parked in the usual location. Dongho's car.  
"He's here." Minhyun thought. He can't lie and he feels really happy just knowing that fact.  
A few seconds after registering that he heard another knock and as fast as lightning he open the door. He doesn't want to woke up Seongwoon.  
He pulled Dongho by his hand towards Guanlin's room. Guanlin understand this will happen already and he's already ready outside his own room with his favorite pillow and blanket ready to crash in Minhyun's bed instead.  
"Lin lin ah, let hyung borrow your room again okay?" Minhyun said after he 'put' Dongho in the said room. Guanlin just nodded and said "Yes hyung." He get into Minhyun's room and closed the door before finally Minhyun get into the room where Dongho is waiting.  
\-----  
"What?" Dongho said as he saw the glare Minhyun is giving.  
Minhyun lock the room and took a pillow on the bed before he hit the boy lying so leisurely with it.  
"Ya! What are you doing?" Dongho shouted and giggled as he rolled on the bed trying his best to avoid the attack.  
As he rolled much further from Minhyun, Minhyun had no choice but to get onto the bed too. That's when Dongho tackles him and put him under his smaller but bulkier body.  
"Stop it Hwang Minhyun." Dongho said after he succeeded on pinning Minhyun's both hand on top of his head.  
"Let me go." Minhyun said.  
He can't say anything more when Dongho lowers himself and assault his lips with his own. Minhyun struggle to let himself go. He tried to not answer the kiss. But almost two weeks of no touch makes him so vulnerable. He can't help but open his lips and let Dongho's tongue explore his mouth. A moan escaped his lips when Dongho sucked on his lower lips.  
They're both breathing hard after two minutes full of kiss. Minhyun could see how swollen Dongho's lips had became. He doesn't felt guilty though.  
Dongho lied beside him and under a hard breath he said,  
"I love you only Hwang Minhyun."  
Minhyun felt another clenched on his heart but this time it feels so good. But he can't just let go like this. He just love to make things harder.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. What's with the sudden confession?"  
Dongho sighed and rolled to his side to face Minhyun.  
"I know you like the back of my hand Minhyun ah. We've been on this for almost four years now. And we've been living together for almost ten years. Do you think i don't know when you're jealous?"  
"I am not."  
"Yes you are. Suddenly being so sensitive when you hear I said his name. You suddenly became so I aggressive towards him on the very recent meeting too. Everything started because I brought him to our date, right?"  
Minhyun is silent and this time Dongho let him be. He gave Minhyun time to think as Dongho looks at him, trying to memorize his face because after two weeks they're gonna be separated again.  
"That's your fault. It was our date. Why would you bring him?" Minhyun said finally. His tone is higher when he emphasized the word "our".  
"I am just trying to protect you babe. I don't want another rumor to surface regarding our relationship." Baekho slided his hand under Minhyun's back and slightly pull him closer so that he can hug him.  
Minhyun shook him off and rolled to face the wall instead.  
"I guess you're afraid people to know about us." The faint disappointment is not unheard by Dongho.  
Dongho get up and move to the other side of the bed. He lied on it and hold Minhyun's face with both his hand. The other can't struggle anymore.  
"I am not. Okay? I don't know what made you this insecure but let me spell this to you. You are the love of my life. I don't mind if my career is ruined, I don't care if I can't show my skill in front of people anymore. I don't even mind if people will say things about me. But you. I don't want you to experience that. I don't want to hurt your career. I don't want to mess your life. From the very bottom of my heart I never want you to be hurt. Ever. That's why I am staging everything. To lessen the suspicion. Because you're currently on top. If people are to find out about us. You're the one who's gonna be hurt the most. And I don't want that. Ever."  
Dongho kept on looking into Minhyun's eyes as he said that.  
A tear falls from Minhyun's eyes and Dongho wiped it for him.  
"I am sorry." Minhyun said.  
"Don't be." Dongho said.  
"But.. I've been.. I've become such a bitch." Minhyun said in between his cry.  
Dongho pulls him and give him a tight hug. He doesn't answer and just let the silence filled with Minhyun's sobs.  
"I missed you so much." Minhyun said after he finished his crying. Dongho let him go and face him again. He doesn't know why but a red face Minhyun after crying makes him looks just so much more beautiful.  
"I missed you too." Dongho said as he wiped the tears.  
"I guess I am just too stressed with everything. I am becoming so insecure because truth to be told, I can barely be there for you while he's always there for you." Minhyun said.  
"Minhyun ah. I don't like Bumzu hyung like that. And he doesn't like me either. We'll never be a thing, wether you're there or not. So please don't over think too much, okay?"  
"Eung." Minhyun said. He tried to open Dongho's button but Dongho swap his hand.  
"This is Guanlin's room. I don't want to do it here." Dongho said. Minhyun might hate him for rejecting him but he's right. The shouldn't do it in a kid's room.  
"Shall we go to your room then?"  
"No. I am tired I wanna sleep." Dongho said as he face the other way and he could feel Minhyun's stare like daggers behind his back.  
"Dongho ya,..." Minhyun tried to coax him but to no avail. Dongho snores is heard before he even able to slide his arm under his shirt.  
He finally chose to just hugs his back in a spooning position. Before sleeps took him over too he whispered.  
"I love you too Dongho ya. Thank you for becoming my superman tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss them so muccchhhh 


End file.
